A Humen's Guide to Fighting Combines
by H. M. Lee
Summary: Learn how to fight combines in the epic style of John Freeman. Based on squirrelking's Half Life fan fiction series.


_(Author's note) This is based on squirrelking's legendary Half Life: Full Life Consequences series. Because of this, __all spelling and grammar errors are intentional._

**A Humen's Guide to Fighting Combines**

With the Combine occupation of Earth making all of humenkind angry and sad, and with resistance forces gaining momentum across the globe, it is now more important than ever that every person know the facts about our common enemy and how to battle them. In response to this need, the Freeman Society has prepared this pamphlet on the basics of dealing with and dispatching these evil combines. We hope that this guide helps to prepare you should you be called upon to do what has tobe done.

Section 1: Evil Combines are Evil

First, it is important that you know the basics about the combines. Here are some of the most important things to know about them:

● They are from science and outter space.

● They hate humens.

● They are robot things that aren't robots.

● They are ugly and have sometimes glowing eyes.

Noone knows why they came, but there are a number of combine behaviors that you must be prepared for. These include:

● Slaving people

● Beating up every one

● and aiming there lazers

Section 2: ATTACK THE COMBINES

Combines are well armed with weapons ranging from lazer guns to stiders. They may make you fraid, but with the right knowledge you won't be scarred no more.

_**Fighting individual combines**_: A single combine's main weapon is its lazer gun. These can kill a humen in a single shot, but there are ways to counterattack. A wepon is the most effective weapon when fighting one-on-one, but these may not always be available. If you can steal a combine's lazer gun you can shoot it back and kill them sometimes.

Shooting a combine in the heart is the best way to kill them, but if you can shot them in faces that will work too. If a combine stabes you in the back, get nife out and stab it in brane. Bark their necks if nessesary.

_**Fighting multiple combines**_: Combine armies are equipped with rockets and masheen guns. These rockets are capable of blowing a person's arm off and legs and head and killing other people too.

When dealing with a group of combines, there are several effective strategies you can use. The first is to have someone throw granaid to distract the combines for someone else to shot them in faces. Shooting bullets and bombs can disperse a crowd of combines very well. If you have to kill a bunch of combines fast and bullets too slow, try killing combines with bear hands.

Sometimes you just need more firepower than you have available. In this situation, find a combine car. Shoot all the combines in it and go to the top and use torret gun. The torret gun is capable of killing many combines at once by cutting them in two and half.

_**Fighting stiders**_: Stiders always accompany a combine army. These large enemies' main attack is steping on people. The fastest way to get rid of them is to use a gravity gun to throw them and at bildings.

Section 3: Running Like Brave to Combines

When the war is going on and blowing things up, it is important never to fight alone. Always join other humens in your area.

If a resistence force is gathering in your city, grab lazer guns and rocks and join them. If there is not already a leader, find someone with the most god-like fighting abilities to lead people.

If you are the leader, once people are assembled have them walk fast like waves to wards combines. Each occupied city will have a tower that is big like the sky as the combine base. This is the point you want to attack.

The hug towers have a self-destruct system that can level an entire city. If the tower starts to glow and smoke like litning clouds, that means that the self-destruct sequence has been activated and it will explod. When this happens you need to fight hard to get inside the tower to press the button and stop the button and glowing.

If you can't go to the button no more, then you must evacuate the city. Have one person stay behind to keep the combines distracted while everyone else gets out on motorcycl. Once they are safe and nothing happen to them in far off safe place then the explosion will wipe out all of the combines in city.

…

We hope this guide has been helpful in preparing you to fight the combines. It is vital that everyone join this great struggle because if humens lose now it will be sad forever. The dead may be going on all around, and it may seem like humenkind is losing, but don't give up hop. Someday people and aminals and earth will have peace.


End file.
